1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture device and an imaging method thereof, in particular to an image capture device for fundus and an imaging method thereof, capable of capturing optical images of eyes for examining the eyes.
2. Description of Related Art
Present eye inspection devices include tonometers, optometry machines and image capture devices for fundus, wherein the image capture device for fundus is an optical inspection device for observing the fundus which is disposed at the rear of a retina of an eye. The image capture device for fundus is mainly used for examining a macular of the fundus and optic nerves to determine whether or not there is any pathological change. For example, the optical image capture device for fundus can be used for diagnosing some pathological changes of the fundus including glaucoma, optic neuritis or macular degeneration; or observing the fundus to see blood vessels directly, so that the optical image capture device for fundus can be used as a screening tool for diabetic retinopathy complications.
In general, a conventional image capture device for fundus projects a single light source onto an examinee's fundus. Now, the light source is reflected or scattered by the fundus of the examinee to form an image on an image sensor, so that ophthalmologists can observe the condition of the examinee's fundus as disclosed in Pat. No. US2011/0299036. Due to a relatively weaker reflection or scattering of the fundus, the imaging process is relatively more difficulty. However, the prior art uses a single light source for the projection, so that a good imaging result can be achieved to enhance the intensity of the light source. Now, the enhanced light source may shrink the pupil, thus reducing the inspecting area of the fundus. In addition, some prior arts apply a mydriatic agent to the examinee's eye while enhancing the intensity of the light source, but the mydriatic agent usually cause discomfort to the examinee's eye, which is actually troublesome to the examinee.
In view of the aforementioned problems, the inventor of the present invention designed and developed an image capture device for fundus and an imaging method thereof to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art and to improve the industrial application.